Shining Through
by hmsxl
Summary: The dark side really does shine through. One-shot. Dark fic. Post-Hogwarts.


My only explanation is that the Paxil made me do it. Just ask SM Malfoy how I was on the telephone and pair that with how I get when Avuh and I have online gorefests... I know this is bad but leave the neg feedback away, kthxdie.

TITLE: "Shining Through"

AUTHOR: Nixy

WARNINGS: Dark!Harry/Dominant!Harry. Dark fic-ness profanity, M/M, cannibalism, non-con, blood, gore, vomit, angst...

PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco, implied Lucius/Draco, Harry/other -ooh, 'tis a surprise my luvs-

SUMMARY: The dark side really does shine through. One-shot. Rated NC-17. Post-Hogwarts.

ARCHIVE:My DeadJournal, LiveJournal and here.Anyone else, ask.

NOTE: Read **carefully**.

‭‭‭‭‭‭‭‡

**"SHINING THROUGH"**

_written by Nixy_

"How does it _taste_, Draco?" Harry cooed, watching as Draco chewed the last piece of flesh that Harry fed him. Harry's eyes reflected dark madness, an animalistic hunger and arousal at the sight before him:

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a puddle of his father's bodily fluids and waste which began to flee the dying body nearly as soon as Lucius had hit the ground. Draco had-predictably-ran to his father's side, sobbing as if he were a woman scorned in some cheap Muggle romance flick. Now Draco had a look of defeat upon his sorrowful features. Big grey eyes shone with tears momentarily before they slid down his cheeks. Draco reeked of blood and feces and death and vomit.

Harry had laughed when Draco began to vomit after being fed the first piece of Lucius' flesh and afterwards, Harry had scooped up waste and flesh and vomit and made Draco eat it again until he could devour most of his father's right arm without so much as a gagging noise.

Harry had chosen the right arm because that was the arm of the hand which had pleasured his boyfriend earlier that night, when Harry had entered their temporary room at the Leaky Cauldron. They had been apartment hunting earlier when Harry had been called off to see Hermione have her and Ron's child. Harry had come back to finding Draco mewling like a desperate, randy kitten with his father's hand fisting his arse.

That just would not do. Draco cheating... With his father of all people? Harry had been silent in his casting-something Snape tauht him in Seventh year-and the ivory statuette had levitated off of their dresser only to smash into Lucius' head, taking hair and scalp and blood with it as it fell to the ground. Lucius himself had staggered back off of the bed, falling backwards and cracking the rest of his skull on their cherry wood dresser.

Oh had Draco screamed and Harry had the vague thought that no, he never made Draco scream like that when he made the selfish, arrogant blond come.

That made Harry more angry, that Lucius elicited that delicious noise just by dying when Harry tried each night with floggers, candle wax, vibrators, knife play, role play and even just a simple blow or rimming... Alas, nothing. Not even Harry's own cock seemed to do the trick.

That would change tonight.

†

Draco gripped the headboard so tight his knuckles went more white than his skin as Harry slammed into him from behind. The wood began to crack, the wall behind it shedding bits of plaster as it broke away. He felt as though he was being broken, having not had any preparation for the shagging. Harry said that Lucius had prepared him enough...

When Harry came he gripped Draco's hip with bruising force and released the cockring he had put on Draco at the beginning of their fucking. Still inside of him, Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's tortured erection and pumped slowly, once, twice...

Harry leaned over and bit down hard on Draco's shoulder when he came and that delicious scream erupted from with Draco once more, only more raw and pain-filled. It pleased Harry to the deepest part of his being and only then did he remove his self from Draco, casting a cleansing charm upon the two of them and their bed.

†

A little later, as they magicked away the remains of Lucius and the mess that had been made during Draco's punishment, the blond in question finally spoke. "H-Harry?" His voice was soft, tiny, feminine nearly and scared.

Harry looked up and without words, help open his arms. Draco ran into them and clung to Harry tightly, sobbing hard. Harry smoothed Draco's hair, kissing his head then holding his boyfriend tightly. "Shh, Draco.. I did it for your own good, you know that, right?"

Draco nodded against Harry's chest and soon his sobs ceased until his breathing evened out. Gently, Harry led the half-awake Draco back to their room and tucked him in, placing a gentle kiss over his lips.

"Mm, g'ni' Harry," Draco murmured sleepily.

Harry didn't answer and slipped away silently to the door. Surveying the room once he closed the door and locked it. A hand touched his shoulder and long, pale, spiderly fingers slowly turned Harry around. He let himself be embraced by the black-clad arms, returning the gesture. A soft kiss was placed upon his head, as he had done to Draco and Harry reached up to tangle his fingers in greasy black hair.

"It hurts so much, to see him like this." Harry said brokenly, tears he had withheld now glittered in his eyes. He hated how the war had drive Draco insane. He could barely be around his boyfriend without Draco thinking and dreaming of such horrors-horrors that would never come true-and yet, Harry refused to divorce. He married Draco Malfoy and refused to be anything but Harry Malfoy-Potter.

Snape held Harry closer, speaking softly, calmly. "There isn't a thing we can do, Harry. Eventually, we will have to bring him to St. Mungos."

"No. Draco wouldn't like his... condition made public." Harry shook his head and Snape ran his hands through the mussed dark hair to calm the young man.

"The darkness is shining through," Snape said, a few moments later and Harry just rested his head upon Snape's chest, staring at the door as if he could see through it. But he couldn't.

_I will never see the real Draco Malfoy again..._

**FIN**


End file.
